The 3rd Wish
by The Girl Of Destiny
Summary: If you want to know what my story is about, read it! Geez, think people! It will be awesome though, I guarentee it. If you're not completely satisfied with your purchase I'll give you a full 20% refund, so you have nothing to lose!
1. Late Night Adventure

**A/N OK, I have thought about doing this story for a long time but haven't gotten around to it because of 2 reasons.**

**I'm usually busy**

**I'm naturally lazy :P**

**So, the only way I'll convince myself to update is if I get reviews.**

**(For those of you who are asking "Hey, isn't that blackmail?" Yes, Yes it is)**

**You give a little you get a little ;)**

**By the way, this takes place after the 7****th**** book, and Sabrina, Daphne, and that Puck kid DIDN'T go into the book of Everafter.**

**Anyways, I've blabbered enough story time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sisters Grimm (BUT WOULDN'T IT BE AWESOME IF I DID?)**

POV: 3rd person following Sabrina

Sabrina tossed and turned in her bed, too much was troubling her to fall asleep.

She finally got out of bed and tip-toed downstairs without making a sound.

She walked up to a bookshelf filled with the family journals, she had already checked them repeatedly for something to help the family rescue her baby brother but maybe she would find something this time?

"I thought you'd come down here"

"GAH!" Sabrina screamed. She turned to find her Uncle Jake hidden in the shadows where she couldn't see him before.

"Oh, it's just you…" She whispered quietly (**As opposed to whispering loudly .**)

"_Just _me?" Jake replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh never mind, listen I need you and your sister's help." He said urgently.

"GRANNY RELDA! HE'S DOING IT AGA- mmphh" Sabrina screamed frantically before Uncle Jake put his hand over her mouth.

"Shush! This isn't like those other times! I _think_ I know how we can get your brother back! We'd have to go get…something, I can't tell you what it is. Now, I'm going to remove my hand and you're NOT going to scream, OK?"

Sabrina nodded her head grumpily. She hated going out on life-threatening adventures, but if it could save her brother…..

"Fine, I'll go get Daphne, but why are we doing this secretly?"

"Mom would think it was too dangerous. But don't worry, we _probably_ won't run into trouble. We're just going to pick something up."

"_Probably?" _Sabrina questioned but she went up to get her sister anyway.

Sabrina walked into the room she and Daphne shared to find her sister snoring, as expected.

"Daphne" Sabrina mumbled quietly. She'd have to wake her sister up without waking Granny Relda, or anyone else for that matter. The tricky part is Daphne could sleep through Puck's monkeys playing cymbals.

After repeatedly shaking Daphne with only a mumbled "Jusfivemorrminutzpleaz" Sabrina picked Daphne up and carried her downstairs to her uncle.

Uncle Jake raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He just led the two girls to the magic carpet **(YES, they have the carpet. I wouldn't say "He led the girls to the magic carpet" if they DIDN'T have the carpet. Think, people.)**

"OK, This is going to be simple. Wake Daphne up. Get on the carpet. We fly where we need to go. Pick something up. Fly back. Any questions?"

Daphne, who had woken up when Sabrina pinched her nose shut, drowsily rose a hand.

"Yes?" Uncle Jake said a bit testily, unlike him.

"Whas goin on? Daphne asked drowsily with a yawn.

Big J (**I'm calling him Big J, I'm tired of writing Uncle Jake and Big J sounds so much cooler.) **smacked his face with his hand.

"We're going to get something that could help rescue your baby brother. Now let's"

"Can we bring Elvis?" Daphne interrupted, giving the large Great Dane a belly rub.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. If it gets us there." Big J barked, losing his patience.

And off they went.

Daphne's POV

We're going on a road trip, a road trip, a road trip. We're going on a road trip, and I just can't wait!

This is going to be SO. MUCH. FUN!

Apparently, Sabrina doesn't think so. She's just sitting there with her arms crossed pouting. And she says I'M the baby. What are we going to do with her?

"OK, we're almost there." Uncle Jake announces. I like Uncle Jake. He's mucho coolo and he lets me drink soda past 8:00. Granny never lets me do that…

"We're jumping for joy back here. I can barely hold my excitement back." Sabrina snaps sarcastically.

"Where are we going, anyways?"

"To a magical place" Uncle Jake starts.

"NARNIA!" I exclaim! I LOVE Narnia!

"NO! NOT NARNIA!" Uncle Jake and Sabrina both scream at the top of their lungs.

"Well aren't you two grumpy in the mornings!" I remark. They say smiles don't like to be alone but I beg to differ.

"We're going to a magical place that has something I want. Isn't that good enough?" Uncle Jake replies shortly.

"Please, we're girls. Good doesn't satisfy us." Sabrina pressed.

"Not even great will do. We need FANTABULOUTATIOUS!" I add.

"Fantabuloutatious?" Why must Sabrina always question my words?

"Fantabuloutatious means even better than Wondertastical." I explain. I thought that would be obvious.

"We're going to a Dragon Keeper's Cottage." My fantabuloutatious uncle replies, ignoring us.

"But isn't that dangerous? Couldn't we get hurt? What if something happens to us? Will Granny put you in time-out like she did last week?" Sabrina questions. Worry-wart.

Uncle Jake stiffens at that last question. It was so funny! He had to sit in the corner and he couldn't say anything or DO anything or else he'd get 20 more minutes. And Puck kept taunting him and giving him wet willies! I just laughed and laughed and laughed and

"That won't happen." Uncle Jake thundered. His bad mood was coming back.

Uncle Jake finally lands the carpet in the middle of an ultra spooky forest.

"We're here." He stated dryly.

Uncle Jake held our hands as we walked up to what looked like an abandoned old cottage. Boy, would it be fun to play hide-n-seek in THERE!

"Stay close girls. If anything remotely dangerous happens, bolt for the carpet, don't worry about me."

"But, but Uncle Jake…" I whine. We're not going to leave him!

"We're in this together now." Sabrina adds.

"No, girls. I have plenty of magical items on me to take care of myself, you two need to worry about yourselves. OK?" It's true, he has oodles and oodles of magical doo-hickeys and ancient thing-a-majigs.

Me and Sabrina both nod our heads, but neither of us is happy about it.

Uncle Jake knocks on the door four times slowly, then quickly twice more. I hear the click of a magical seal breaking. Then Uncle Jake turns the rusty doorknob…

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? Do you know? Do you care? Either way, REVIEW! This is my first FanFic so *sprays Simon Cowell repellent all over room* no meanies allowed! Wait until Chapter 3 or so to be mean!**


	2. Haggus, Meatballs, and a teacup

**A/N OK, 2****nd**** Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own The Sisters Grimm yesterday and I don't own them today. I can't speak for tomorrow, but we'll see.**

Elvis's POV: **(This has never been done before that I know of, be sure to tell me what you think of it.)**

Happy girl let me come with her, grumpy girl, and the magic man. I like the happy girl. She gives me all sorts of food. Sometimes even meatballs. Those are my favorite.

We rode a long way on the fly thing. Happy girl gave me a belly-rub and scratched my ears. They talked people talk. I wagged my tail.

We stopped riding in a thick forest with lots of scents. There were so many fresh trees to pee on! I was a happy dog. But there is that bad house the magic man took me night before last. Magic man was very secret about going to bad house. Evil fat man is in the bad house. He threw a bottle at me. This made me sad. I do not like the evil fat man or the bad house now.

I do not want to go back into the bad house. Happy girl wants me to. I like her but the house is bad. I have to protect happy girl. I try to pull but the happy girl is persistent. I am stronger than happy girl but I let her pull me. If there is trouble I need to protect her.

Magic man turns the door handle. Inside there is still the evil fat man. I growl. I do not like that man. Did I say that already? It is true.

Magic man and evil fat man start talking. Evil Fat man is not happy to see us. He pretends to not know magic man. I growl more. Evil Fat man looks at me and says "Get!" I do not understand this "Get!" but I do not like this man so I keep growling.

Grumpy girl is walking around while magic man and evil fat man talk. I do not think they notice her.

Wait a second! I smell something tasty! Food! I walk to table where evil fat man eats; there is a meatball on the floor! I eat it up. There are more meatballs. I eat those too. The evil fat man was nice enough to make a plate of them for me. They are on a table but it is not too high for me. Maybe the Evil Fat man isn't so bad after all…

The evil fat man is now yelling with people talk. He is very angry. I do not know all of the words but they are something like "Where dog? What dog doing! Bad dog! GET!"

Evil fat man used that "GET!" word that I do not know. I look around to find which dog the evil fat man is angry at, but there are no dogs here. Who is the evil fat man talking to? Oh.

Sabrina's POV:

As we walk up the cobble-stone path up to the cottage Daphne almost has to drag Elvis to the door, what's with this dog?

"Stay close girls. If anything remotely dangerous happens, bolt for the carpet, don't worry about me."

"But, but Uncle Jake…" Daphne whimpers.

"We're in this together now." I finish for her.

"No, girls. I have plenty of magical items on me to take care of myself, you two need to worry about yourselves. OK?" I roll my eyes.

Me and Daphne both nod our heads, but neither of us is happy about it.

Uncle Jake knocks on the door four times slowly, then quickly twice more. I hear the click of a magical seal breaking, and I shudder at the magic. Then Uncle Jake turns the rusty doorknob and opens the door.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. What am I so scared of anyway?

Uncle Jake opened the door to what might be a spacious room, if there wasn't so much _junk_ lying around. Ratty bookshelves and tables filled with papers, books, jars of mysterious liquid, and just about anything else. Everything looked dirty and old. The dust seemed almost an inch thick on some things. Too the left of the room there was a small fireplace with a blazing fire going. This is a very strange looking cottage.

Stranger than the cottage was the man sitting across from the fire in a rocking chair that looked like it was about to fall apart. He was short and quite fat. He looked quite harmless until you got to his eyes. There was an evil hatred in them. I shudder.

"HAGRID!" Daphne shouts and runs to give him a big hug. **(Haha, yeah imagine him as a shorter Hagrid that's evil/mean****)**

"Me name's not Hagrid!" The man spat out. Daphne backed up but proceeded to put her hand in her mouth and bite down, one of her quirky habits.

"Hello, Haggus, it's been a while, eh?" Uncle Jake stated, then winked at Haggus. He's hiding something…

Haggus just grunted.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush. I do believe you owe me a favor Haggus." Uncle Jake persisted.

"Eh? You be James, right? What do you want?" Haggus spat out. He apparently didn't want to be bothered at all.

"It's Jake." Uncle Jake frowned.

"Right. Well, Jared, I haven't got all day." Haggus barked back.

I walk over to one of the bookshelves along the wall, they don't seem to notice/care. Many of the books were about Dragons. Training, Healing, Releasing, Raising, Breeding, everything you could ever want to know about dragons seemed to be on this bookshelf. I open one titled "How to Kill a Dragon." We've run into trouble in the past with dragons, it would be good to know a few things about them.

I open it to find it's a fake book, with a secret compartment inside. Inside the book was what looked like a squashed bronze tea cup. Interesting. It reeked of magic, just being near it made my hair stand on end.

I started feeling like I half-wasn't there. Then everything just skipped ahead. Literally. It's like someone just hit the fast-forward button. All of a sudden, I'm standing at the doorway again. Elvis is running out the door with Haggus throwing the nearest objects at him, including a chair.

"What about the favor you owe me Haggus?" Uncle Jake shouts angrily, "I thought Haggus never broke a promise?"

"I owe ye one favor, not three! And if you ever bring that blasted mutt back here again, Justin, favors won't be all ye'll be worryin' about!" Haggus spat back.

We then made a hasty retreat, we all jumped on the carpet and were out of the forest in a flash.

"He was mucho meano." Daphne says to Uncle Jake, while scratching Elvis behind the ears.

"We're lucky it wasn't worse, if I hadn't helped him with the Brownies he might've unleashed his wrath on _us_ too. Haggus has…..a temper." Uncle Jake replied calmly.

"Wait! What about the brownies? When did you do that?" I roared angrily. It could have been worse! We could have all gotten killed! And Uncle Jake didn't even get anything out of it! It was another wild goose chase for no reason!

"I helped him, he had a Brownie problem and in return for helping him I got a favor." Uncle Jake replied, unfazed by my anger.

"_When_ did you do that? You put me and my sister's lives in danger-"

"And Elvis's!" Daphne added

"Right. You at least owe us some answers!" I finished loudly.

"I….I can't tell you that. Not…at least…..not for…I can't tell you." Uncle Jake stammered. He then seemed to be extremely interested in his shoes.

"Gahhh!" I bellowed in frustration, shaking my fists in the air.

I turn to Daphne to see if she knew anything about this Brownie hunt Uncle Jake went on, but she had fallen asleep curled up against Elvis and was snoring quietly. If I knew Daphne it wouldn't stay quiet for long.

So, I followed her example by laying down without tipping us over. I tried to go to sleep but my jacket had something big and hard in my pocket, jabbing into my side. I didn't remember putting anything into my jacket pocket. I took it out and caught my breath.

In my hand was the bronze colored tea pot.

**A/N OK, Review, review, review, review, review, rinse, and repeat.**

**Please tell me what you think of Elvis's POV, and about my character Haggus, of course!**

**Suggestions and ideas are a big help, please tell me any you have!**

**People who review are Fantabuloutatios! You guys rock!**


End file.
